


A Gift of Calm

by Arytra



Series: A Bridge of Love [3]
Category: Power Rangers Dino Thunder, Power Rangers S.P.D.
Genre: Families of Choice, Father-Son Relationship, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Trent is a good dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24521611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arytra/pseuds/Arytra
Summary: Trent knows what Bridge needs when he gets overloaded at his birthday.  Fortunately, he's been working on this present for a while.
Relationships: Trent Fernandez-Mercer/Kira Ford/Ethan James/Conner McKnight
Series: A Bridge of Love [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768753
Kudos: 21





	A Gift of Calm

**Author's Note:**

> Moved over from Livejournal. Prompt was sewing/knitting

Trent held Bridge to him as he made sure to sit in the room alone. He’d pulled him out of the 3rd year birthday party that they were having for him as the kid seemed overloaded. He’d just burst into tears and wouldn’t calm down as Trent had quickly tried to explain to the guests. No one had minded and had assured Trent to do what was best for him. The other three had let Trent be the one to do it even though Conner usually calmed him down. Conner tended to just push good feelings onto Bridge, but Trent quietly acted as a buffer for him. He was just more naturally low key compared to the other three. He held Bridge to him and looked over at a bag he’d brought, pulling out some cloth and a needle. Bridge managed to look up to see what Trent had grabbed and looked at him. “Papa?”

“I’m sorry, Bridge. I meant to finish these before your party, but I just wasn’t able to,” he said quietly. Bridge looked down as his father worked some leather into the inside a simple brown cloth glove. He began to sew it all together as Bridge watched in fascination. He looked up at Trent who just smiled down at him as he worked. “I didn’t think that you’d be that affected.”

“What is it?” Bridge finally asked. Trent held it up for him to see.

“Gloves,” he answered. “So that you don’t get overwhelmed as much. It should help a bit.”

Bridge just nodded and Trent wasn’t sure if Bridge really understood or if he was just nodding because he thought he was supposed to. Regardless, the child stayed completely still, not even looking over when Kira poked her head in the room and looked at Trent with a slight bit of worry. Trent gave her a reassuring smile before returning to his project, setting the finished glove on Bridge’s hand. “Does that feel better?”

“Yes?” Bridge said, trying to figure it out. His other hand was uncovered and Trent was already dampened. Trent just smiled and pulled Bridge to him, careful to only touch the parts that were covered. He set to work on finishing the other one, noting that he was going to need to remember to continually make new ones until Bridge stopped growing. He could just buy them, but that didn’t seem right to Trent. Plus, he was hoping that the Astro Rangers knew of some sort of material that helped block things out a bit more. It couldn’t hurt to ask.

He finished up the other one as quickly as he could, noting that it had been about forty minutes from when they left. The party would still be there and Bridge looked a lot calmer when he put the second glove on. “Mijo? Do you want to go back to the party?”

Bridge nodded and raised his hands up so Trent would carry him. He scooped the boy up and headed back into the room which silenced when they saw him. He saw the worried looks on Kira, Conner, and Ethan, the curious looks on most of the others, the patient looks on Tommy, Hayley, Anton, and Elsa, and the knowing looks on Bridge’s former team. “Hey guys,” Trent said quietly. “The birthday boy is ready to come back now.”

The party started up again, though the guests tried to be a little more low-key as Bridge showed off his new gloves. Trent just grinned as he watched, pretty sure that the gift was doing its job as Bridge was just beaming.


End file.
